mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Evan Farmer
| birthplace = Asmara, Eritrea | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, musician, designer, songwriter, television personality | yearsactive = 2000–present | website = http://www.evanfarmer.net/ | spouse = Andrea Smith (October 22, 2006–present) | children = son-Garrison (2009) }} Evan Ragland Farmer, Jr. (born July 28, 1972) is an American actor, musician, designer, songwriter and television personality. Career Farmer then moved to NYC to get started in the entertainment business. He soon won modeling and commercial jobs, and landed a spot in Russian pop group Ha-Ha (pronounced Na-Na) in 1997 and toured worldwide with them, before returning to NYC to perform on Broadway. He is known for his role in MTV's film and series 2ge+her, a stint on the U.S. soap opera Guiding Light, and for his three seasons as host of While You Were Out on The Learning Channel. He has also hosted several television shows on cable networks such as TLC, HGTV, and VH1. He has guest-starred on television shows and has been a fill-in host for MTV's TRL. He was known for voice-overs for various projects before 2ge+her, including Daria and Celebrity Deathmatch. He also hosted HGTV's Freestyle. Farmer co-wrote "You're My Baby Girl" for 2ge+her's first album, and in 2000 joined them as opening act on Britney Spears's summer tour. He has also appeared in minor roles in movies such as Shaft Returns, Austin Powers in Goldmember (as the teenage version of Robert Wagner's "Number Two"). In 2002, he and architect Tom Granthem started Renovolution, which renovates single-family homes and puts his strong interest and background in carpentry to good use. He is actively involved in many charities, most notably Susan G. Komen for the Cure, The Michael Cuccione Foundation, Rebuilding Together, and Bras For a Cause. He responded to the Pacific Tsunami Disaster with a $10,000 donation to the Unicef Tsunami Disaster Relief Fund. During the final season of While You Were Out he shaved his head as a show of support for his mother, who was then battling cancer. In 2010, Farmer began hosting CMT's weekly show, Top 20 Countdown, replacing Lance Smith, who held the job for eight years. Also in 2010, Farmer completed Five Episodes as Host of a brand new series for the DIY Network, tentatively titled "Door Knockers" which is expected to air sometime in 2011. Newest projects Farmer recently began Bourgeois Farmer Productions with colleague, David Bourgeois of White Lake Music and Post, to create innovative programming. The first will focus on a band called Flame. Farmer is featured in a comic-testimonial for the Wii game Animal Crossing: City Folk at http://www.animal-crossing.com/cityfolk/overview/media-gallery.jsp. He recently replaced Lance Smith who held the job of being the host of CMT's top 20 countdown for the past eight years. Personal life Farmer was born in Asmara, Eritrea, Ethiopia. He is named after his father, Dr. Evan Ragland Farmer, a dermatologist. His mother, Jamison Holdren Farmer, died on August 20, 2007 from post-op infection from surgery to remove a bowel obstruction (she previously survived breast cancer and ovarian cancer), sparking more of Farmer's diligent charity work. Evan, Jr., is the only one in his immediate family who did not go into the medical field. He has two sisters, Molly and Eliza; Eliza is 2 years older, Molly 4 years younger. Farmer has been married to Andrea M. Smith since October 2006, and lives with her in Nashville with their dog Sally. His wife gave birth to a son Garrison in 2009. Farmer also has a home in Saratoga Springs, NY and an apartment in New York City. Farmer is a licensed pilot and built his own single engine plane in 2008 and flew it solo across country. External links * *Official site *Bourgeois Farmer Productions *Whitelake Music Category:1972 births Category:American male singers Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Tulane University alumni Category:American pop musicians Category:American pop singers de:Evan Farmer es:Evan Farmer